Es imposible
by Nia1428
Summary: Lucy y edmund no pueden volver mas a narnia, una nueva vida junto a su madre y sus hermanos mayores les espera pero quizas no todo sea color de rosa, aveces el amor es totalmente imposible otras veces no tanto pero cuando te enamoras de tu hermano es algo PROHIBIDO. ADVERTENCIA: incesto


Es imposible, esto no puede ser real.

Después de su último viaje a Narnia, según lo predicho, los Pevensie preparaban su maleta para por fin marcharse de la casa de sus tíos, seguramente Eustace los extrañaría y aunque Edmund no lo quisiera reconocer él también lo añoraría.

Lucy se mostraba fuerte ante la situación aunque por dentro no aparentaba fortaleza sino más bien algo parecido a la nostalgia y no solo era porque no volvería a Narnia, ya que su tristeza interna también se debía a que extrañaría a sus tíos y a su primo.

Volverían a la casa de su madre, Edmund cursaría el último año escolar, y Lucy bueno ella todavía tendría que estudiar 2 años más, Susan estaba enfocada en sus estudios universitarios y Peter que era el mayor, y tal como en Narnia asumiría el papel de hombre de la casa.

-¿Ya estás? - pregunto Lucy con aire impaciente.

-Ya casi lu, pero no me agobies.

Eustace que los miraba con aire triste intervino.

-¿Me escribirán?

-No prometo nada - contesto Edmund.

Lucy le dio un codazo, aunque estaba acostumbrada al carácter de su hermano sabía que en el fondo extrañaría a Eustace.

-Claro que lo haremos - dijo Lucy con una sonrisa radiante de esas que aparentan que estas bien.

-Bien- respondió Eustace con una mirada de alivio.

-Supongo que nos vamos no?- dijo Edmund algo incomodo

Los pevensie y Eustace bajaron las escaleras, Lucy y Edmund se despidieron torpemente de sus tíos y se adentraron a la fría noche.

Se dirigieron a Bloomsbury en el primer tren que se dirigía allí, y se sumieron en un profundo silencio, incómodo para Edmund, y normal para Lucy.

-Te sientes mal lu? – Pregunto Edmund.

-Porque debería sentirme así… es solo que creo que desde hoy todo cambiara.

-Seguramente, pero recuerda que nos tenemos el uno al otro - dijo Edmund.

-Lo sé- respondió Lucy sonriente

Al llegar a Bloomsbury su madre los recibió con un cálido abrazo, Peter abrazo a Lucy y saludo a Edmund, y Susan los recibió secamente con un abrazo cosa que extraño a Lucy.

Helen les preparo algo de comer y los puso al tanto de todo incluyendo que al siguiente día irían juntos al mismo colegio cosa que hizo que Edmund resoplara, Lucy asintiera, Susan sonriera, y Peter interviniera.

-Yo los llevare

-No será necesario nos tendremos el uno al otro- dijo Edmund

-Pero los llevare igualmente

-No estoy de acuerdo - Contradijo Edmund algo frustrado

-Está bien no discutan - Intervino Helen - tu hermano los llevara- finalizo ella con aire autoritario y Edmund aunque furioso sabía que lo mejor era no contradecirla.

Después cada uno fue a su habitación Edmund compartiría con Peter y Lucy con Susan.

Al entrar en la habitación Lucy la exploro con la mirada, había dos camas separadas y en el lado izquierdo del cuarto estaba el santuario de Susan, posters gigantes, maquillaje, y un armario envidiable, ante esto Lucy se sorprendió.

-Puedes instalarte allí - señalo Susan la cama del lado derecho.

-Gracias…. Vaya tienes muchas cosas - afirmo Lucy admirando su armario- Es genial.

-Lo sé pero no toques nada lu eres muy inquieta y seguro dañas algo.

-Muy bien- respondió Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegada la noche Lucy durmió pensando que sería de ella al día siguiente, y Edmund cayo rendido en la cama dejándose abrazar por la penumbra, y con la última imagen del día que proceso su cerebro…. Una chica castaña de ojos color chocolate.

Al día siguiente Lucy se estaba preparando para ir a estudiar se bañó, se colocó el nuevo uniforme y se aplicó una nueva colonia olor a fresas que ella suponía le sentaba bien.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Edmund desayunando.

-Y Peter?- pregunto ella.

\- Supongo que aún no está listo - dijo Edmund- Y así propone llevarnos al colegio.

-Sabía que dirías eso - murmuro Lucy a media sonrisa

-Cómo te sientes al saber que hoy es el primer día- le dijo Edmund

-Supongo que no me resulta ningún reto ya que estaré contigo- respondió Lucy extrañada por lo que acababa de decir

-Te quiero- dijo Edmund besándola en la mejilla - Peter!

Ante esto Lucy se sintió extraña, aunque después se dijo a si misma que era un comportamiento normal no sin antes reprenderse mentalmente por las ideas que pasaban por su cabeza.

-Mama se fue a su trabajo los acompañare y los recogeré-dijo Peter sin ningún miramiento

Edmund lo fulmino con la mirada Lucy solo sonrió, salieron de la casa para dirigirse al nuevo colegio, la menor de los Pevensie estaba algo nerviosa y Edmund no podía pensar debido a la rabia que sentía, Peter se comportaba como su padre aunque no lo era.

Desde que su padre había fallecido, Edmund no podía pensar claramente las cosas , él siempre había sido el más rebelde y malcriado de los cuatro, dándose así una mala fama, Peter siempre había sido el mayor y creía que todos eran una responsabilidad que él debía acatar era un rey en Narnia y en casa se creía igual, Susan siempre había sido mandona y a todo le quería encontrar lógica aunque no la tuviera, y Lucy siempre fue su debilidad porque a pesar de la rebeldía que llevaba en sí mismo, Lucy lo quería y lo entendía mas que cualquiera hasta cuando la maltrataba y se burlaba de ella, siempre lo trataba con dulzura y cariño más que nadie o nada en el mundo.

-Llegamos - dijo Peter sacando a Edmund de su ensimismamiento.

-Genial ahora vete Peter - respondió Edmund.

-Claro – Dijo Peter en tono sarcástico, despidiéndose de Lucy e ignorándolo a él por completo.

-Debes entenderlo – dijo Lucy – se siente responsable por esta familia.

-¿Y cuando me entenderá el a mí? – Respondió Edmund algo frustrado, viendo como Lucy se alejaba corrió hacia ella y la abrazo por detrás - lo siento es solo que… ya sabes como soy.

-Y así te quiero tonto malhumorado – comento Lucy riéndose un poco por su comentario.

-Este tonto malhumorado ya no te comprara helados a la salida – Musito Edmund

-Espera – dijo Lucy corriendo tras el a la entrada del colegio.

-Estoy nerviosa – dijo Lucy.

Edmund no dijo nada solo entrelazo su mano con la de ella sintiendo algo extraño en su muñeca y haciendo que Lucy también sintiera lo mismo.


End file.
